<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118090">Hamilton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Families [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days of Our Lives, One Life to Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Crossover, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Set in the future, Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Kelly welcome their newborn son into the world. {A F/F crossover set several years in the future.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Cramer/Nicole Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Families [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: delight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe he’s finally here,” Nicole marvels, nuzzling the infant’s soft, pink cheek. Not even an hour old, and the eight and a half-pound ball of chub already has her wrapped around his tiny pinky finger.</p>
<p>With a tuft of light brown hair and bright blue eyes, the baby makes for a pretty picture. And to think, he was Nicole’s. Nicole's <em>and  </em> Kelly’s. Their own little miracle swaddled in a blue receiving blanket.</p>
<p>Nine months of worrying, wondering, bargaining with higher powers, hoping, and dreaming had led them to this moment.</p>
<p>Kelly gives Nicole’s shoulders a soft squeeze. “He’s precious,” Kelly says. “You did good, Mommy.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it alone. I don't think I would have survived all these long months without you at my side, holding my hand and reassuring me everything would be alright even when I couldn’t believe it myself.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Nikki,” Kelly says. “Where else would I be?” She gingerly presses her lips to Nicole’s forehead. “Now, what should we call this little guy?”</p>
<p>Nicole smiles. She’s exhausted after long and painful labor, but she can’t imagine letting go of her son yet, especially not when she and Kelly have such an important decision to make.</p>
<p>“Holly is going to be so disappointed if we don’t name him Harry.”<br/><br/>Kelly wrinkled her cute little nose. <em> “Harry? </em> As in the wizard Harry from those stories she likes so much?”</p>
<p>“Is there any other?” At the age of nine, Holly has an obsession with magic. Her favorite words are Muggle and Hogwarts. Nicole wasn’t a bookworm in the least, and although Kelly wrote newspaper articles for a living, she wasn’t much of a fiction reader either. Parker, Holly’s half-brother, had introduced her to the whole fantasy world she desperately wished existed.</p>
<p>“Please don’t name our son Harry.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s better than Draco, but maybe wizard names aren’t the best choice.”</p>
<p>“There has to be a perfect name out there that fits our handsome boy to a T.” Kelly brushes the baby’s curled fist with her thumb. “What do we know about him so far?”</p>
<p>“He has a solid pair of lungs. He kicks - <em>hard.”</em></p>
<p>“He has a fighting spirit and a heartstopping smile. Look at his little mouth; his lips turned up like a bow. No one can tell me he’s too young to smile. He’s a happy camper right now.”</p>
<p>“He’s sweet.”</p>
<p>“This baby already has a larger-than-life personality, so his name should be something equally amazing.” Kelly grabs her cell phone and begins to scroll through one of the many baby name apps she downloaded after she and Nicole learned the insemination had taken.</p>
<p>Nicole peeks at Kelly’s mobile. “What about Tobias?”</p>
<p>“Um. Well, he doesn’t seem like a Tobias to me.”</p>
<p>“Trucker?”</p>
<p>“Please, no. I am picturing a sweaty, fifty-something, old guy with a potbelly who drives a big rig and smokes two packs a day.”</p>
<p>Nicole chuckles. “Okay, so no to Tobias and Trucker. What other names are on that list?”</p>
<p>“There’s only about five thousand of them. Let's see... Desmond, Gregory, Gordon, Richard, Malcolm…”</p>
<p>“Malcolm is nice,” Nicole says. “We could call him ‘Mac’ for short.”</p>
<p>Kelly tickles the baby’s double chin. He stirs and blinks at her. “Do you like the name Malcolm? <em> Mac?” </em> She asks the infant. The baby stares at her blankly.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think he does.”</p>
<p>“So back to the drawing board then… Adam, Chase, Ezekiel, Hamilton, Martin…”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Nicole says. “Repeat those names.”<br/><br/><em> “Okay... </em>Adam, Chase, Ezekiel, Hamilton, Martin…”</p>
<p>“Hamilton!” Nicole exclaims. “I like it.”<br/><br/>“What would his nickname be?” Kelly smirks. “Ham? Hammy? Milton?”</p>
<p>“H?” Nicole suggests.</p>
<p>“Hmm, well, I kind of like the name too,” Kelly admits. “It has a certain ring to it. But you know who casts the deciding vote here.”</p>
<p>“He does.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Kelly coos at the baby. “What do you say, slugger? Would you like us to call you Hamilton?”</p>
<p>The baby gurgles. A little spitball forms on his lips. “I think he likes it,” Nicole says.</p>
<p>“If that saliva is any indication, then I say we found our boy’s name!” Kelly reaches for a little burp cloth and dabs at the infant’s moist lips. <em> “Hamilton,” </em> she tries the name out on her tongue. “Hamilton, I’m delighted to meet you.”</p>
<p>The baby gurgles once more before closing his eyes and slipping into a peaceful slumber. Nicole tries to stifle a yawn of her own, but Kelly spots it like she always does because she <em> sees </em> Nicole in a way no one ever has.</p>
<p>“You’re tired. It would be best if you got some sleep,” Kelly says. “I’ll hold the baby for a while.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Nicole cradles the baby close to her chest for a moment and then carefully places him into the loving arms of her wife. Kelly grins as the baby quietly snores in her arms.</p>
<p><em> “Kelly?” </em> Nicole murmurs through her fatigue.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Dorian,” Nicole says, voice husky with sleep.</p>
<p>“My aunt.” Her <em> late </em>aunt, actually. Dorian had passed away a few months before. She may very well be in the fabled Eterna now. Or wherever it was, people went after they died.</p>
<p>“Hamilton<em> Dorian </em> Cramer-Walker,” Nicole says, eyelashes dusting her smooth cheeks. “His middle name should be Dorian.”</p>
<p>Kelly sniffles. “That’s quite a mouthful,” Kelly whispers as Nicole burrows deeper under the hospital’s scratchy covers.</p>
<p>“Don’t you like it?”</p>
<p>“No. I <em> love </em>it,” Kelly says. “Welcome to the world, Hamilton <em> Dorian </em> Cramer-Walker. It can be a crazy, complicated place sometimes, but I know you will thrive here. Both of your mommies will make sure of that.”</p>
<p>Kelly feathers her fingers in Nicole’s soft, tousled locks of blonde hair as Nicole gives in to sleep. Nicole doesn’t need to dream. Not anymore. She already has everything she ever wished for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>